M H R
by Mad-Chestnut-Tree
Summary: Il fixe sa TV si intensément qu'il va finir par y faire un trou, vraiment. Il dévore les yeux bleus, les cheveux noirs, la peau blanche. Mais il n'a pas besoin de ça pour se souvenir. Il rit parce qu'Il est mesquin et arrogant. Parce qu'Il tient à lui. Soudain ! La sonnette retentit. Il sursaute si fort qu'il en renverse pratiquement son verre sur ses genoux. Non, pas maintenant...


Pour mon Aurore Polaire au poil duveteux. Avec tout mon Amour.

* * *

**M H R**

Ce sont les pattes légèrement engourdies qu'il s'engouffre dans l'étroit couloir, grommellements aux coins des lèvres et doigts frémissants. Son nez le démange ; il le fronce, retroussant ses babines. Un grognement rauque lui échappe alors. Ce n'est plus un médecin respectable mais bien le Molosse qui s'approche en grondant, crocs découverts mais queue entre les jambes. Que d'la gueule. Il n'est qu'un pathétique loup-garou dépiauté. Ah, tiens. Sa jambe folle lui fait à nouveau un mal de chien. Du reste, c'est bien tout son corps qui lui semble lourd, lourd... Pas maintenant, _pitié_. Qu'on le laisse en paix avec l'Incroyable Crétin dans sa TV. Ses pieds hésitent à se faire traînant ou marteler le sol au pas de charge. Une, deux, une, deux, brave petit soldat blessé. Fuir lâchement l'intrus ou le chasser sans ménagement ? L'Endeuillé ou le Militaire ? Battre en retraite ne lui est pas chose familière (ce sont les autres qui lui tire dans le dos), mais il se sent si fatigué... Il n'a cependant guère assez de temps pour se décider. Un dernier coup de sonnette strident retenti que déjà, un cliquetis bien connu se fait entendre par le trou de la serrure.

L'homme s'immobilise près de la porte qui s'ouvre en grand. Pour un peu, il se la prenait un pleine face. Mais allez-y, assommez-moi. Je les veux, _moi aussi_, mes hématomes sanguinolents. Il se tient le dos bien droit -bras le long du corps -menton redressé -dents grinçantes. C'est elle, c'est _elle_, alors pourquoi se sent-il autant agacé ? Ce n'est pas comme si son bref tête à tête avec le Grand Guignol avait été des plus agréables... Il se fait donc violence, forçant ses traits à se décrisper tandis qu'elle s'engouffre dans l'ouverture, crinière blonde en bataille et pommettes rougies par le froid. Sa lourde sacoche bat son flanc gauche alors qu'elle joue des coudes afin de pénétrer dans l'appartement, ses gestes rendus un peu gauches à cause de son épais manteau. Elle tient entre ses mains en gros carton maladroitement scotché (il remarque d'ailleurs qu'un petit morceau d'adhésif s'est farouchement agrippé à son épaisse tignasse).

Lorsqu'elle le voit, ses yeux bleus crépitent. Un véritable feu d'artifice dans l'fond des rétines. Ça lui colle un petit coup au cœur, comme une espèce de toc-toc vaguement curieux. Eh, tu es là ? Tu fonctionnes encore, toi ? Ce bon vieux machin en a pourtant connu des Belles, Femme(s) comme Aventures, mais il trouve ça juste ravissant, il n'y peut rien. Il n'est pas fou. C'est chaleureux, c'est pour lui, c'est beau, presque autant que ceux de-

D'une charmante torsion du cou, elle extirpe nez et lèvres de son épaisse écharpe pelucheuse pour mieux lui sourire de toutes ses dents blanches. Ça l'éblouit presque. Ses propres lèvres craquelées s'étirent, juste un peu, parce que c'est contagieux ce truc là. Il va mieux, c'est vrai. La jolie ballerine s'avance en trois petits bonds, pivote rapidement sur un pied, presse son épaule chaudement emmitouflée contre son thorax. Mais son mouvement est un peu trop brusque, il recule d'un pas. Une main fraîche contre sa nuque l'agrippe, le retient, l'attire. Et son baiser est aussi délicat que ses mouvements sont énergiques, petite brute au visage poupin. Sa rudesse, il s'en moque. Au contraire. Elle est vivante, _elle_. C'est d'ailleurs cet équilibre parfait qui l'a fait tomber si facilement amoureux. Dynamisme et Douceur. Ce fut simple, inévitable. Tellement évident que cela le surprend encore, parfois, toute cette normalité, cette _banalité_ autrefois exécrée. Il en pleurerait presque, l'Autre. Il peut presque l'entendre geindre et vociférer, ça le fait doucement marrer. Elle rigole, elle aussi.

Il lui prend le carton des bras et elle le suit dans le salon. Elle a oublié les clefs sur la serrure, il s'en fout. Qu'ils viennent, il ne possède plus rien. Son verre de bourbon trône encore fièrement sur l'accoudoir. Elle se tourne vers lui, sourcils légèrement froncés et lèvres mordillées. Elle ne dira rien, il le sait. Elle respecte trop son Fantôme pour cela. Elle _le_ respecte trop. Mais ses grands yeux clairs sont incapables de demeurer silencieux, eux. Mais elle ne dit rien. Sa bouche reste close _– _son âme n'est que bruissement. Ça chuchote, ça marmonne, ça s'interroge là dedans, mais obtenir des réponses, hors de question. Elle le sait. Elle se détourne finalement, _enfin_. Elle pose sa sacoche au sol, s'extirpe difficilement de son manteau puis se laisse choir dans le canapé en un long soupire. La journée fut longue et harassante, pour tout le monde. Il pose le carton près de son fauteuil pour mieux s'asseoir à son tour, avec lenteur et précaution.

Il observe son petit manège silencieusement, l'amusement grignotant peu à peu l'irritation : elle plie d'abord le lourd vêtement sur ses genoux puis lisse machinalement les quelques plis molletonneux. Toujours. Sa main est gracile, son esprit ailleurs. Il la voit finalement lever les yeux vers lui, mais quelque chose semble accrocher son regard, la détournant du paisible chemin qui devait la conduire de ses doigts au visage de son comparse : elle tourne ainsi ses prunelles céruléennes vers la télévision.

_Non_. L'horreur se fait indicible. Une gifle, un trou dans l'estomac, son crane pulvérisé contre le sol. Il est à LUI, à PERSONNE d'autre. Comment a-t-il pu _oublier_ ? Sa nuque craque douloureusement lorsqu'il braque ses pupilles largement dilatées dans la même direction qu'elle. L'écran est noir. Le soulagement lui colle le tournis. Le voyant indique pourtant clairement que l'appareil est bien allumé, mais la vidéo est achevée. _Quoi_ ?

« Tu regardais quelque chose ?

- Greg est passé. »

_Hein ? _Ça lui échappe d'une manière tout à fait incontrôlable, les mots ayant comme follement jailli d'entre ses poumons compressés. Il se sent gamin pris en faute. Va-t-elle lui taper gentiment sur les doigts, débarbouiller son visage afin de faire disparaître toute trace de confiture ? Ses cheveux étaient recouverts de sang, ses yeux grands ouverts – ils n'avaient jamais été aussi limpides, aussi _stupides_. Elle le regarde, son front se plissant tandis que ses sourcils s'élancent vers le haut, hop, hop. Un éclat fugace de surprise et d'inquiétude mêlées fait s'illuminer les deux petites billes azurées. Elle le contemple, et c'est si tendre qu'il a envie de chialer, mais ça fait deux ans qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Pas maintenant, pas question. Non, bien au contraire, _trop_ de questions. Ça bourdonne dans sa tête, ce sont des centaines et des centaines d'abeilles affolées qui s'entrechoquent sous son crâne et cela devient insupportable toute cette panique vaine. Pourquoi les mensonges, pourquoi le Saut, pourquoi l'abandon, pour quoi ?

« Il m'a ramené quelques unes de Ses affaires, _for God's sake, just shut up_, et il y avait cette vidéo qu'Il m'avait faite pour mon anniversaire. C'est vraiment un petit con, mais j'avais oublié à quel point Il pouvait être drôle... »

Chaque putain de mot lui écorche délicieusement la gorge. Sa langue se pare d'une quarantaine de petites coupures, il a du sang plein la bouche, le goût est acre et dégueulasse mais il se fait un plaisir de déglutir. Jamais nectar ne fut plus délectable. Il se découvre assoiffé. Le sang coule, coule, se faufile jusqu'à ce poids mort dans le fond sa poitrine, et ça semble soudainement réveiller la chose qui s'y trouvait endormie. Parce que c'est son cœur qu'il entend battre furieusement à ses tempes grisonnantes. Ce cœur mutilé qu'il a cru laisser aux pieds de St Barts. Ce cœur asséché qui soubresaute parfois de manière tout à fait surprenante lorsqu'il la voit, et c'est tellement fou et tellement bon mais tellement _bref_. Ce cœur pourri, inutile, qui _là_, en cet instant _précis_, semble vouloir pulvériser ses côtes et déchirer ses chairs, cherchant visiblement à jaillir de sa poitrine. Non, je ne suis pas mort avec lui, regardez, je suis bien là ! Comme animé d'une vie propre. Comme à nouveau, comme autrefois, comme avant le Jeu. Martelant à tout rompre, pompant le sang avec affolement, son pauvre cœur s'active d'une manière si frénétique qu'il sent la crise cardiaque poindre le bout de son nez. Il n'a jamais aussi bien fait son job. Que se passe-t-il, que se passe-t-il ? Est-Il de retour ?

L'adrénaline fait gonfler ses veines. Il a des serpents plein les nerfs et ces crétins tentent de gober les abeilles. Sa peau gondole ; ça rampe et se tortille là-dessous. Il sent la vague monter, monter, encore, inexorablement. C'est simple : il a juste envie de se lever. D'échapper à ces murs trop blancs et trop lisses, de tout abandonner dernière lui. Plus d'attaches, plus d'obligations, cesser de faire semblant, _No, I'm NOT OKAY_. Il a envie de courir au loin, de bondir de toit en toit, de poursuivre des taxis, d'escalader des géants, de parcourir la lande brumeuse, de viser et tirer. Ne plus jamais rester figé. Il a envie de balancer son téléphone, de le faire exploser en milles morceaux. De trouver un moyen de recoller les éclats dispersés de sa boite crânienne. Tout ce qu'il désire, c'est courir, courir, comme à nouveau, comme autrefois, comme avant le Saut.

Il se sent infiniment euphorique, et tout ça parce qu'il s'apprête à prononcer son _putain de nom_ à voix haute, enfin, _enfin_, ça fait _tellement longtemps_ pour l'Amour de Dieu, ça fait presque toute une vie, presque, il le sait, il va le dire, pas juste se contenter de l'écrire sur un blog que personne ne lit – si ce n'est certains amis guettant avec angoisse une TS de sa part – si ce n'est une meute de chiens puants venus ronger quelques os facilement accessibles, il va le dire, il va le dire, il va le dire, IL VA LE DIRE, IL VA LE FAIRE, MAINTENANT, ça y est, il est guérit, **il est guérit !**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dans ton carton ? »

La défaite est si cuisante qu'il en flamboie de honte. Putain qu'il le sait ce qu'il y a dedans : ses fichues dernières affaires de son ancien appartement. Trois babioles, deux DVD, un vieux pull-over... C'était la journée des petites boites pleines de surprises dérisoires. À moins que le mot ne soit _désastreuses_, il ne sait plus trop bien. Mary ne dit rien, comme toujours. Elle se contente de lui sourire, et c'est si tendre qu'il en chiale. _Watson, tu n'es qu'une merde_ se dit-il tandis que les bras de sa fiancée se referment autour de lui. Où est sa mère, bordel ? _Many Happy Returns, my ass_.

Anderson replie songeusement sa carte, Lestrade poursuit sa route en sifflotant, Mrs Hudson pousse à pas lents son caddie, Molly découpe un cadavre avec amour, Mycroft sirote paresseusement son thé, Sherlock attend. Attend. Attend._ J'arrive._

* * *

Mon adoration pour les adverbes est incommensurable. / Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas jeter un petit coup d'œil sur DA ?


End file.
